Doug Davidson
Douglas Donald "Doug" Davidson (born October 24, 1954, in Glendale, California) is an American television actor. He is best known as private investigator Paul Williams on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless, a role he's portrayed since May 1978, making him the series' longest-serving cast member. He also hosted a short-lived syndicated version of The Price Is Right from September 12, 1994, until January 27, 1995. Early Life & The Young and The Restless Born in Glendale, California. Before he ventured into acting, Doug Davidson was a student at Occidental College where he majored in Marine Biology. On May 15, 1978, he made his debut as Paul Williams on the CBS soap The Young and The Restless, a role that has earned him numerous award nominations and wins until being dismissed in 2018. He has won four Soap Opera Digest Awards (for Outstanding Hero & Supporting Actor: Daytime) in 1990, 1991, 1992, and 1997. He received his very first Daytime Emmy Nomination for Lead Actor at the 2003 Daytime Emmy Awards but it wasn't until a decade later when he would finally take home his very first Emmy for Lead Actor. ''Family Feud'' & TPiR Doug has appeared on several Soap Opera editions of Family Feud during the tenures of Richard Dawson (both original and Richard's 1994-95 return), Ray Combs, Louie Anderson, and Richard Karn. In 1991, (during Ray Combs' tenure) he served as captain of the Y&R team (w/ co-stars Jeanne Cooper, Peter Barton, Melody Thomas Scott, & Tricia Cast) facing off against The Price is Right, with Bob Barker as team captain in a Soap Stars vs Barker's Beauties special. In 1993, Davidson served as team captain again (w/ co-stars Barton, Lauralee Bell, Victoria Rowell, and John Castellanos) in another Feud face-off against Barker and The Price is Right. It was there that led Doug to land a new Game Show hosting gig when he hosted a newly syndicated half-hour version of The Price is Right, debuting on September 12, 1994. Unfortunately for Doug, his hosting gig was short-lived as the show was canceled just four and a half months later on January 27, 1995, after just 80 episodes. In 2007, when Bob Barker took his final bow, Davidson was one of a chosen few to be given an audition to become the new host of The Price is Right, which ultimately went to Drew Carey. Doug has also hosted the live stage show adaptation, The Price Is Right Live!, at Harrah's-owned casinos in Las Vegas, Nevada. Personal Life Doug has been married to actress Cindy Fisher, whom he met on the set of The Young and The Restless, since 1984 and together they have two children: daughter Calyssa and son Caden. His hobbies include scuba diving, camping and water skiing and holds a first-degree brown belt in karate. He is not related to The Young and the Restless co-star Eileen Davidson. Gallery "Price is Right" 0AUS5.jpg|Doug's stage entrance in one of the earliest episodes of his version 0tnp_111.jpg|Doug being greeted by all three models of TNPIR 0tnp_87.jpg|Doug's surprised look in the infamous ECHO showcase skit 0tnp_22.jpg|"Is this some kind of a sick joke ?!!" asked Doug 0tnp_85.jpg|Doug wearing the Gilligan hat in a Gilligan's Island-themed showcase 0tnp_01.jpg|Doug w/ a contestant 0tnp_37.jpg|Doug with model Lisa Stahl Sullivan 0tnp_29.jpg|Doug's ready to get the show started, what's that peaking out behind him? 0tnp_93.jpg|Doug greeting various audience members after a showcase was lost "Y&R" 0galerie_42_34.jpg|Doug in his 1978 debut as Paul Williams on Y&R dd5cbf06cb000ce9a8aec9700eed0753.jpg|Autographed B&W photo of Doug 494_1_693031.jpg doug.png dougdavidson_2013_DaytimeEmmys_RichardShotwell__featured_photo_gallery.jpg|Doug all smiles after winning his 1st Emmy for Lead Actor YouTube Video Doug's "Price is Right" Nighttime Reel Category:Hosts Category:People